Utrecht
by The Puzzler of Riddles
Summary: I really Hetalia, so I wanted to add my own crappy fanfiction. Yay crappy fanfiction! No pairings. Really short. Horribly short in fact. Uh... happy reading?


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners. **

**So yeah. This idea popped into my head at like ten at night. I am well aware this is a piece of shit. I might go back and edit this eventually, I might not. So yeah. **

Romano looked up from the tomatoes to glare at the carriage. Damn Piano Bastard and his stupid smirk. He wiped his brow. Damn sun. Damn heat. Just damn it all.

Needless to say, Romano was not in a good mood. First Spain comes home bruised and bleeding, which Romano only finished tending last night! Then Piano Bastard shows up with Potato Bastard number two, Tea Bastard and, Ponytail Bastard! Romano could barely tolerate them separately, tolerate being used loosely. And Romano has neither forgotten nor forgiven Austria for separating him from his brother. Finally Romano was kicked out of the house by Spain, due to some _urgent_ business. Damn Bastards. Damn it all! He turns his attention to the tomato juice running down his forearm. He throws the useless fruit to the ground, dusts himself off and stomps to the door. Only to be met face to face with Portugal.

Portugal looks nearly identical to Spain, with a gravity defying ponytail and a permanent smirk being the only defining characteristic between the two. He smirked at Romano.

"Romano." he greeted.

"Bastardo" Romano spat. How he longed to wipe the smirk off of Ponytail Bastard's face.

Portugal shook his head. As much as he would love to argue with Romano, he didn't want to stick around for the inevitable fight that was going to occur. He pushed past Romano without another word.

"Oi Bastardo. Bastardo!" Romano called. Portugal didn't respond.

Romano watched the retreating figure until he could no longer see him. With one last look, he headed inside.

Only to be met with raised voices. They seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Curious, he started creeping towards the kitchen.

"You don't have a choice, Spain." Romano paused outside the kitchen door. " As stated in the treaty-"

"Gotcha!" He felt someone grab him. Before he had time to cry out, he was dragged into the kitchen.

Spain, Prussia, and Austria were sitting at the table. All three with red faces.

"I caught him eavesdropping outside the door." England said, keeping a firm grip. Romano winced. There was definitely going to be a bruise later.

Austria wore a smug grin. Spain looked like someone punched him in the gut. Prussia merely watched him, with a interested expression.

"Thank you, England." Austria said. He stood. "This meeting is over.", he addressed Romano, "As of this moment, Spain is no longer your caretaker. Get your things."

Romano took a step backward, glancing nervously between Spain and Austria. What was happening?

"Bastard…?" his voice came out smaller than he expected.

Spain stood, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes were wild. He had a desperate air about him. "Run."

Austria, Prussia and England stilled for a minute.

"What…?"

"RUN!" Spain roared, launching himself at Austria.

Romano stumbled backwards, alarmed, too stunned move. This… was… Spain?

Prussia and England moved quickly. Prussia grabbed Romano, while England pulled Spain off of Austria and slammed him to the ground, reopening his wounds.

Austria got up and brushed himself off. He walked over to Spain.

He looked down at the Spaniard, with an ugly look on his face. "You sicken me."

He turned his back on Spain. "Let's go"

England let go of Spain, following Austria out of the kitchen. Prussia followed, struggling with Romano.

"Help me, bastard!" Romano yelled. He fought against Prussia "They're taking me away!" Tears began to fall. "Spain!" He was dragged out of sight, leaving Spain alone on the floor.

"Romano..." Spain murmered weakly, his adrenaline leaving him. Too weak to move, he faded to black.

**And there you have it. In case you missed it, this was about the Treaty of Utrecht. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
